


Protecting That Smile

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: But no matter what, Souji loved every last piece of his partner.And so it made his heart ache whenever the brunette would beat himself up over his “flaws.”______A sort of ventfic with my headcanons for Yosuke, and what Souji does to show he cares. TW for description of a panic attack.





	Protecting That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a ventfic. I've said before that Yosuke is a character I really connect to, and that I headcanon him with anxiety and depression. A lot of this is drawn from personal experience.

Curling right around Yosuke, holding him tight, was the best feeling in the world. Souji had no doubts when it came to that.

He could feel Yosuke’s arms around his waist, trying as hard as possible to keep him here, make it impossible for him to get up and leave.

His breathing, soft and quiet, maintaining a simple rhythm. His brown hair, tickling Souji's collarbone, longer and darker than it was back in high school. His chest, moving up and down, Souji’s hand in just the right position to feel the pounding of his heart.

Souji sighed to himself, recalling something he once said to the other young man.  _ I'm very lucky to have you, you know. _

Yosuke was the most beautiful person Souji had ever met. And no, it wasn't just those warm eyes with their spark of determination, the light dusting of freckles over every-yes,  _ every _ -part of his body, that gleaming smile of his that could provide lighting for an entire room, hell,  _ the entire world _ , the guy was practically living sunshine.

It was his personality too.

His unwavering loyalty and kindness- _ helping hand, what a fitting name _ . The courage he displayed, whether battling a Shadow or a rude customer, his dedication to justice and solving the mysteries. Yosuke was smarter than he was given credit for. Sure, he wasn't a math or science expert, but if you let him pick up a guitar or the like, he'd instantly master it. His English wasn't half-bad either.

He wasn't perfect, his social skills could tell you that much. Yosuke did have a tendency to put his foot in his mouth at the worst possible times, and as much as he was genuinely sorry, the damage was still dealt.

But no matter what, Souji loved every last piece of his partner.

And so it made his heart ache whenever the brunette would beat himself up over his “flaws.”

Too needy. Too loud. Too emotional. 

How many times would he say, “I don't deserve all this. I don't deserve you?”

Every time he got excited, he'd force himself to “shut up. You're not a little kid.”

When he was sad, he say he was “stupid. Whiny. Guys don't get upset over these kinds of things!”

And then he'd curl himself into a little ball, choking on small sobs, digging his nails into his arms, unable to do anything but cry.

Souji knew that Yosuke needed therapy and medication. He made sure that he'd get the help once the two entered college together. 

And they helped. Little by little, through coping mechanisms or just the right combination of pills.

Sadly, you can't completely get rid of these things. Therefore Souji gave what he could: acceptance and validation, support and love.

Little gestures. Homemade meals, cuddle sessions, bubble baths, words of comfort.

“It's going to be alright.” “What can I do to help?” “I like you the way you are.” 

“I'm in love with you, and nothing can change that.”

That one little phrase always brought a smile to Yosuke's face.

A smile Souji cherished.

_______

He could feel Yosuke start to move, arising from his slumber. He whispered into his ear.

“Morning, Yosuke. I love you.”

“Eh? Oh, morning. Love you too, partner.”

And there was that smile again.

“You know it's a weekend, right?”

“Mhm.”

“So…” The grin grew even wider. “Maybe we could...stay in bed a little longer?”

Souji nuzzled his nose against Yosuke's cheek. “Good idea.”

_ No matter what happens, I will always be by your side. Because that's what partners are for. _

_ And, well...you're special to me, y’know? _

**Author's Note:**

> I am grateful I have a platform where I can share my struggles. You all are so supportive, and every comment and kudos means so much and helps me keep going. Thank you ♡


End file.
